Sprig Planter
Sprig Plantar is the deuteragonist of the Amphibia series. He's the best friend and guide of the human girl Anne Boonchuy. Sprig is the grandson of Hop Pop Plantar and the older brother of Polly Plantar. Info Appearance Sprig Plantar is a young anthropomorphic frog of small height. He has mostly reddish-pink skin, with a pale pink underbelly. He has short orange hair underneath his hat. His casual frog-like body structure consists of: slightly orange eyeballs with black pupils and blue irises, a large elongated light green tongue that extends to certain lengths, four short limbs with four-fingered hands and two-toed feet. As his everyday clothing, he wears a dark forest green hat with light green goggles and a sleeveless jacket paired with black shorts. He has worn his hat since he was a pollywog. In "Dating Season", Sprig's head is colored light pink, thanks to powder, and he has orange cheeks. He has a yellow beret-beanie-esque hat with blue feathers on his hat next to each other which makes it look like a geyser. Around his neck, he has a big white disc. He has a very short green shirt with big-circle shaped short sleeves. The big-circle shaped short sleeves are peach-colored with orange seed shapes on it the short sleeves. He has big-circle shaped pants with thick vertical stripes with the pattern of colors green to yellow. It also looks like the outfit is too big for him. Personality Sprig is an energetic adventurous frog. Although he seems very calm, he is a very excitable and energetic frog child, both qualities that can bring him to adventure and into trouble respectively. Despite acting carelessly at times, he is utterly loyal to his friends and family, and will ultimately do what is right in the end. Story From the start of the series, Sprig starts off as being considered something of a strange kid in the town of Wartwood. Over the course of the first season, however, this begins to change through the influence of Anne Boonchuy while also changing her perspective as well. Along with the rest of the Plantars, they slowly begin to gain some respect from the town with many people looking at Sprig as the "fun Plantar". One of the story arcs in season one involves Sprig's personal relationships. In "Hop Luck", he ends up getting engaged to Maddie Flour, albeit forcibly by Anne in an effort to get a bit of dough. Later on in "Dating Season", Sprig is revealed to be friends with Ivy Sundew, an old acquaintance. At the end of the episode, Sprig suddenly realizes that he is in love with Ivy and makes it his goal, through the encouragement of Anne, to admit his feelings to her. While Maddie makes spare appearances, Sprig still brings her up in a resigned manner. While he likes her, he considers her too weird and creepy. It is not until the episode "Cursed!" when he finally breaks up with her and learns that despite her weirdness, she simply wants to be friends with him and he accepts her. In "Anne of the Year", he and Ivy are finally able to admit their feelings for one another. Sprig also spends numerous amounts of time learning from his mistakes and maturing somewhat. In "Sprig Vs. Hop Pop", he learns to be more accepting of rules and in "Trip to the Archives" he realizes that even though he would rather have fun, he should be more concerned with helping Anne with her problems instead. On Sora's Team (Coming Soon........) Category:Amphibia characters Category:Characters Category:Frogs Category:Amphibians Category:Musicians Category:Disney Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Cowards Category:Pacifists Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonist Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Living characters Category:Siblings